


One Day

by Captain_Cold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I am so sorry, M/M, Song Lyrics, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, based on kodaline's One day, it's the Fiction title, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cold/pseuds/Captain_Cold
Summary: One day it's here and then it's goneHow are you still holding on?How are you still holding on?Barry lost the love of his life.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know damn well, that there are so many heart breaking and better stories about Barrys lost.  
> But I wanted to write this, after listening to this song. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~

_One day it's here and then it's gone_  
_How are you still holding on?_

Barry stared out the window of his dark apartment, listening to the song playing in the background. His heart started to hurt again, while this beautiful voice sang his feelings.

Three months.  
Three months since Ray delivered the message to him. The message of Snarts death. 

_You've felt this way for far too long_  
_Waiting for a change to come_  
_You know you're not the only one_

In this months he wished for better times. Times when his heart didn‘t hurt while thinking of the love of his life.  
God, Barrys heart ached from thinking about the mission to save Iris, his dearest friend.  
He asked Leonard to help him breaking into ARGUS, while he knew not long after that the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with would be dead. 

_And life passes you by_  
_Don't be wasting your time_  
_On your own_

His family and friends were all worried about him. Wally took over the Flash-duties. Barry couldn‘t think about moving on like nothing happend. He knew, he should‘ve speak to them, but he just couldn‘t.  
Nobody would understand. The very fact that he loved a former criminal would make them angry, sad, or worried. No, he couldn‘t stand that ugly fact. 

_You always try to see yourself_  
_Through the eyes of someone else_

Barry always said, there was good in Leonard, deep within his alleged ice-cold heart.  
And Captain Cold himself? He said, he would always see the bad in the scarlet speedster.  
Barry didn‘t believe him while saying that. Time told him better.  
There was bad in him, as much as good was in Leonard. This contrast showed how well they harmonized. Now he realized it, but it was too late.

_Too shy to say that you need help_  
_You and everybody else_

Barry thought about it. Was there someone who could help him? Help him get over this pain?  
The others were just as broken and tired as him. He couldn‘t bring it over himself to borther them with his heart ache.  
Savitar, the Time Masters. . . they took so much from everybody. Barry didn‘t know, if he could be a support for them, after everything that happend.  
After all the evil they fought ripped out his loving heart.

_Oh, life passes you by_  
_Don't waste your time_  
_On your own_

Tears slowly formed in the corners of his eyes. He lost the person he could waste his time with. He lost the one man who truly understood him, knew him, loved him for what and who he was.  
The sadness turned into rage, while he stood up and turned off the radio. Barry decided he hated this song. It was too real. It was too painful.

So, there he was. In his dark apartment, crying his heart out. Barry didn‘t know what to do. He didn‘t know what to think.  
His thoughts were too loud, too confused. The only thing he knew he could do, was to run.

And so he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I'm crying.
> 
> ////
> 
> English isn't my first language. Tell me, if you find any mistakes. :)


End file.
